rwby_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Taken Models List
Roman Torchwick ;) In use *Nero Rossi - Byun Baekhyun (EXO) *ginger Jeo - Kim Taeyeon (SNSD) *Pepper Broderick - Kim Taehyung (BTS) *Leo Kim - Choi Si-won (Super Junior) *River Cassidy - Park Chanyeol (EXO) *Cerulean Mitchell - Zhang Yixing (Lay; EXO) *Olive Yi - Jo Kwon (2AM) *Sage Laing - Oh Sehun (EXO) Reserved *Exo (everyone in the group, including former, bar Do Kyungsoo) (Reserved on 16:29, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) *BTS (everyone in the group)(Reserved on 16:29, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) *Jung Daehyun (Sharing with Penny) (Reserved on 16:29, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) Neopolitan all the FCs on this here list are gonna be in use Yang Xiao Long *Kate Mara (Reese Schneider) *Daisy Ridley (Cerise Lichtenburg) *Yumi Lambert (Tesla Watson) *Barbara Palvin (Maisie Argenta) *Teresa Oman (Melanie Baylon) *Emma Roberts (Azure Holland) *Meredith Foster (Marble Zeppelin) *Karlie Kloss (Beige Larsen - shared with nora) *Taissa Farmiga (Witt de Adel) *Pyper America Smith (Riptide Breckenridge) *Sky Ferreira (Glacier Christina) *Amanda Seyfried (Zinc Graham) *Crystal Reed (Thyme Winderfly) *Odeya Rush (Nutmeg Gallina) *Amelia Zadro (reserved @ 21:59, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) *Rainey Qualley (reserved @ 21:59, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) Salem #Bradley Cooper — Highmaster Wolf #Jennifer Lawrence — Lava Steele #Stephen James Hendry — Coby Moonstone #Emilia Clarke — Magenta Vermillion #Kate Upton — Alice Blue Arendt #Domhnall Gleeson — Nickel Morley (Reserved on 12:04, October 11, 2016 (UTC)) #Selena Gomez — Melania Brimstone (Reserved on 12:04, October 11, 2016 (UTC) #Jack Huston — Heliotrope Sutton (Reserved on 12:04, October 11, 2016 (UTC)) #Cora Keegan — Ursula Orso (Reserved on 12:04, October 11, 2016 (UTC))) #Diego Boneta — Royal Chambers (Reserved on 08:58, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) #Adam Lambert — Rufous Walker (Reserved on 08:58, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) #Alden Ehrenreich — Tyrian Bailey (Reserved on 06:50, October 13, 2016 (UTC)) #Charles Michael Davis — Diesel Deegan (Reserved on 06:50, October 13, 2016 (UTC)) #Anika Calhoun — Glitter Greenwood (Reserved on 06:50, October 13, 2016 (UTC)) #Alexandra Shipp — TBD (Reserved on 06:50, October 13, 2016 (UTC)) #Paul Rudd — TBD (Reserved on 20:24, October 13, 2016 (UTC)) #Lais Ribeiro — TBD (Reserved on 20:24, October 13, 2016 (UTC)) #Ezra Miller — TBD (Reserved on 20:24, October 13, 2016 (UTC)) #Gigi Hadid — TBD (Reserved on 20:24, October 13, 2016 (UTC)) # N O R A *Yoon Jeong-han (Jeonghan; SVT) (Reserved on 08:26, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) *Hong Jisoo (Joshua; SVT) (Reserved on 08:26, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) *Wen Junhui (Jun; SVT) (Reserved on 08:26, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) *Bae Su-ji (Suzy; MissA) (Reserved on 08:26, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) *Kim Dani (Reserved on 08:26, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) *Kiera Knightley (Reserved on 08:26, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) *Alyssa Skovbye(Reserved on 08:26, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) *Kim Jisoo (Blackpink)(Reserved on 08:26, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) *Kirsten Maldonado(Reserved on 08:26, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) *Amber Heard(Reserved on 08:26, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) *Karlie Kloss(Reserved on 08:26, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) *Zoe Kurzenkova (Reserved on 08:26, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) *Haley Ramm(Reserved on 08:26, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) *Zachary Quinto(Reserved on 08:26, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) *Chris Pine(Reserved on 08:26, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) *James McAvoy(Reserved on 08:26, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) *Vini Uehara (Reserved on 08:26, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) *Katarina Konderak(Reserved on 08:26, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) *Jessica Jung(Reserved on 08:26, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) *Jung Jinyoung -shared with Chase-(Reserved on 08:26, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) *Cutiepiemarzia (Reserved on 08:26, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) Ren #'Huin Saek Park'-JB aka Im Jaebum #'Popper Broderick'-Mark Tuan #'Saber Ryu'-Ok Taecyeon #'Pyro Mania'-Do Kyungsoo #Lee Taeyong (reserved 20:24, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) #Cody Christian (reserved 20:24, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) #Jackson Wang (reserved 20:24, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) #Kwon Hyuk (reserved 20:24, October 12, 2016 (UTC)~) #Kim Myungsoo (reserved 20:24, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) #Baek Juho (reserved 20:24, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) #Lee Jooheon (reserved 20:24, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) #Amy Lee aka Ailee (reserved 20:24, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) #Choi Seungcheol (reserved 20:26, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) #Mark Lee (reserved 20:37, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) #Nick Robinson (reserved 20:46, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) Ruby Rose *Katherine McNarama - Rylan Unisonance Cinder #Harry Shum Jr. (Valentine Faulkner) #Scarlett Leithold (Narcissa Wallace) #Taissa Farmiga (Pandora Dahl) (shared w/ yang) #Barbara Palvin (Saffron Brandt) (shared w/ yang) #Vanessa Anela Moe (reserved - 21:07, October 13, 2016 (UTC)) #Katie McGrath (reserved - 11:40, October 13, 2016 (UTC)) #Matthew Daddario (reserved - 02:00, October 13, 2016 (UTC)) #Anna Speckhart (reserved - 11:45, October 13, 2016 (UTC)) Pyrrha Nikos #Madeline Carroll - (Reserved: 18:14, October 13, 2016 (UTC)) #Gabriella Wilde - (Reserved: 18:14, October 13, 2016 (UTC)) #Danielle Campbell - (Reserved: 18:14, October 13, 2016 (UTC)) #Britt Robertson - (Reserved: 18:14, October 13, 2016 (UTC)) #Claire Holt - Rosalie White #Hunter Parrish - Eagle Thorne #Shelley Hennig - (Reserved: 18:14, October 13, 2016 (UTC)) #Adelaide Kane - (Reserved: 18:14, October 13, 2016 (UTC)) #Liana Liberato - Lillian White #Lily Collins - Hazel Ravens #Elle Fanning - Dove Brambleheart #Odette Yustman/Annable - (Reserved: 20:07, October 13, 2016 (UTC)) Jaune #Jake T. Austin Reserved: 16:35, October 13, 2016 (UTC) #Hill Harper Reserved: 16:35, October 13, 2016 (UTC) #Scotty McCreery Reserved: 19:55, October 13, 2016 (UTC) #Hunter Hayes Reserved: 19:55, October 13, 2016 (UTC) #Easton Corbin Reserved: 19:55, October 13, 2016 (UTC) #Anthony Mackie Reserved: 23:05, October 13, 2016 (UTC) Penny! #Seo In-guk (Reserved 16:41, 13 October, 2016) #Chou Tzuyu (Reserved 16:41, 13 October, 2016) #YooA (Reserved 16:42, 13 October, 2016) #Jun Hyosung (Reserved 16:42, 13 October, 2016) #Halsey (Reserved 16:45, 13 October, 2016) #Kim Ki-bun (Key) (Reserved 16:45, 13 October, 2016) #All of B.A.P Daehyun w/ [[User:JustChase|Roman] ] (Reserved 16:48, 13 October, 2016) #Heo Ga-yoon (Reserved 00:09, 14 October, 2016) #Mark Fischbach Markiplier (Reserved 00:12, 14 October, 2016) Category:Key Lists